Feathers
by Lonely-soul101
Summary: "These titans are monsters, that's for sure. But she's on a completely different level. She's got her roots deep in this world's history. Be thankful her family lost their taste for humans a couple hundred years ago. Because titans are nothing compared to her. She's going to be licking her fingers by the time this is over."


**Prologue **

* * *

845

* * *

She held her breath.

It was all she could do to keep herself from screaming. She held her breath and clutched her skirts till her fingers were white. Tears spilled from her eyes, streaming down her cheeks and down her throat, only to be caught by the edge of her collarbone. She prayed, pleaded for it to just go away; she begged whoever was watching for the titan to pass her by.

_'Please, oh gods, please.'_

A massive hand shot through the wall, sending bricks and plaster and lumber flying. A whimper escaped her throat; she slapped her palms over her mouth. The titan's hand drifted through the room. It was destroying furniture and foundation alike, bringing the building closer and close to collapse with each pat of its hand. She could only stare in thick silence as it groped through her home, searching for its next meal.

_'Please, please, please,' _

The hand swatted, smashing through a support beam like it was made of paper. It send shards of heavy wood flying towards her; she screamed when a stake impaled her shoulder. The hand suddenly stopped. She gasped for breath as the blood gushed from the wound and spilled onto the floor; there was so much of it for a single stab wound.

_'Please__please__please__please_-'

The hand suddenly smashed her into the wall she was leaning (cowering) against, almost flattening her into the bricks and cement. She saw the sunlight, heard someone (herself?) scream, and felt herself almost weightless as she flew through the air. She felt the wind leave her and the bones in her rattle as something hard and hot snatched her in a sickening grasp.

Her vision was blurry; she couldn't see past the blood pooling around her right eye. She heard breathing, over the chaos of human screams and crumpling city. She blinked, trying to clear her vision enough to see what was happening. She was able to see skin; flushed, veiny skin, surrounding small, beady eyes and a huge, grinning mouth. The teeth, _oh god the teeth,_ were already stained with blood.

This titan was going to eat her.

She couldn't bring herself to scream anymore. Her throat was raw, her heart was tired, her body felt limp. The sky was blue, cloudy but bright. It was so...pretty, she realized. It was pretty. She could die looking at this sky. _'I could die with this being the last thing I see.'_ She told herself, closing her eyes. Tears were still tumbling freely down her cheeks.

_'I'm going to die.' _

The titan pulled her to its mouth.

_'I'm going to die?'_

She could smell its foul breath, the stench filling her with nausea.

_'I'm going to...' _

**_"Pull yourself together, you disgraceful pile of__ flesh."__  
_**

Something in her went very cold. Her breath felt like ice shooting through her airways.

_**"You are the most pathetic excuse for a human being I have ever taught. Quite balling like an infant and do something about this."**_

She heard a strangled choking sound, felt something boiling hot splash across her skin. Wind whistled in her ears, her clothes felt heavy and sopping, and the blue sky was dark. She couldn't remember anything other than the voice whispering in her head.

_**"Get yourself together and show these freaks what a **_**real_ monster looks like."_**

Something delicious filled her mouth.

* * *

"Over here! Quickly!"

Mikael hurried over and grabbed onto the rubble that the others were struggling with. A woman's hand peeked out from under the mess, twitching, clenching and unclenching. There was a pool of blood forming around them; Mikael's brows furrowed at the steam.

Moments later, they managed to heave the boulders away and clear out the stones and gravel. There, lying in a heap, was a short, curvy woman, drenched in blood and garbed in tattered rags. She was lying face down, body heaving with ragged breaths. "Get out of here, I've got her! Go make sure there aren't any other survivors before we retreat over Wall Rose!" Mikael boomed, scooping her out of the dust. She was a pretty thing, despite the fact that her face was completely covered in blood, and her right eye was a mess of torn flesh and visible bone. But he still recognized her.

He heaved her in his arms, throwing her over his shoulder; he knew she wouldn't have any bodily injuries. "Stupid..." He grumbled, before launching the hooks of his gear and heaving himself up and into the rooftops. The girl over his shoulder whimpered, but did not stir. He made his way to the Wall Rose, careful to avoid the titans spilling from the fresh hole in the Wall Maria and try and get her out of the carnage. He launched them up the Wall and over, leaping back down into the interior.

Mikael wanted to avoid any and all titans, as well as people. He took her as far away from the refugees as he could carry her. After all, he'd never seen her sustain an injury before. If she was able to obliterate an entire titan, leaving hardly a trace of its existence behind, the thought of what she could do to humans terrified him.

She stirred.

* * *

Just a little preview of the main character of this story; if you haven't figured it out (I know I can be very vague) this takes place in 845, during the first attack that overtook the Wall Maria.

More will be coming very soon!

~Lonely


End file.
